


Everyone but you

by twistedMagic



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5316185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedMagic/pseuds/twistedMagic





	Everyone but you

  Kida's eyes focused on the image of Mikado walking along Anri.

 

  It was a nice sight, he remembered that as a kid and even still now, his best friend had always been the awkward type of guy but he was glad Mikado was making friends and even talking to people in general.

 

  It also made the blonde sad because he seemed so dependant of the boy when younger it'd be viceversa.

 

  Everyone but Mikado himself knew that Masaomi was actually the dependant one of their friendship which ocasionally he'd ask for a change.


End file.
